


The Irresistible Beauty.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a willing slave to irresistible beauty. He doesn't want to resist it. Resistance is... unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irresistible Beauty.

**Title** : _**The Irresistible Beauty.  
**_

 **Rating** : G.

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word** **Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 353: Simply irresistible.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 _ **Summary:**_ Harry is a willing slave to irresistible beauty. He doesn't want to resist it. Resistance is... unthinkable.

 

**The Irresistible Beauty.**   


 

Severus' smile is a thing of untold beauty. It unfurls across his lips like a slowly blooming flower,  
bringing a breathtaking light of joy to his pale face.

I'm addicted to the sight of that smile and slave away each day, trying hard to keep it on his lips.  
Making Severus happy is simply... irresistible.  
It has become my goal in life. My source of joy. My _everything._

 He looks up at my footsteps:  
“Harry... you're home early”

His smile becomes stronger, brighter, welcoming. I bend down to kiss it gently, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.  
“Yes, my love, I'm home...”

  



End file.
